Testing software applications in a test environment before deploying the software applications into production is commonplace. However, some changes (e.g., code changes) to one or more of those software applications in the test environment may need to be coordinated with other changes so that the one or more software applications continue to function properly in the test environment.
A common approach is for a developer to submit code changes to a change control platform. After submission, the developer notifies an application development manager that the code change has been submitted and the application development manager sets a status for a project corresponding to the code change to approved in a project management platform. In one example, an application test team member, after reviewing the code change submission in the change control platform, manually approves the code change to be applied in the test environment. The application test team member, however, does not review the project status in the project management platform. In addition, neither the application test team member nor the application development manager review any other code changes or any other projects to determine whether it would be appropriate to apply the code change. Thus, the code change may be applied in the test environment even if the code change should be coordinated with other code changes, particularly those other code changes that are not yet completed. As such, after the code change is applied, the one or more applications in the test environment may stop functioning properly because the other code changes were not also applied.
Hence a need exists for coordinating code changes to be applied in a test environment via a release template.